Chuck Lemons & One-Shots
by MaiStan
Summary: Technically Rated T to M: Smut shots (aka lemons ) and one shots of Cheryl Blossom from Riverdale and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman from Glee because I suddenly ship them like crazy. Enjoy!
1. 1. I hate your ass

**(Hey guys, **

**Sorry about the profanity in the title, that just goes with the story.**

**I'm trying out posting something new and kinda steamy...lol. Enjoy my first Chuck {Cheryl B. Puck} lemon!)**

It was the summer of 2018, the second to last week before the next school year started and Cheryl Blossom was promised a call. But the moon started to shimmer from her bedroom window as she laid on her bed impatiently. Cheryl stared at the ceiling of her room from her bed; her cell phone resting on her night stand.

Suddenly her phone began to buzz and her lock screen lit up. The sassy redhead picked it up and answered with a bright smile. "Toni?!" Cheryl beamed. "Guess again Cherry doll." The caller replied huskily. "What do you want **Puck**?" She asked with distaste. "Come on babe! I just wanted to see you." The Lima quarterback explained solemnly. "Fine, my mom isn't home and Nana Rose is staying with my aunt so you can stay the night." Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Can't wait to give you another ride on the Puckerone." "I can feel you smirking from the other line." The Riverdale High head cheerleader muttered sardonically. "You're gonna feel so much more than that Cherry doll." Puck joked; his voice dripping with lust. "Where are you right now?" Cheryl asked curiously.

"Outside your window."

She sat up from her bed, got out of the sheets, and stepped onto the balcony; noticing his gorgeous hazel eyes staring back at her. Cheryl led him into her room, reluctantly opening the door. "So what's the plan Cherry doll?" Puck inquired seductively; fiddling with his shirt. Cheryl glanced around the room and shrugged. "I don't know, hockey Puck." She purred in his ear; holding back a giggle.

"Eh, I like my nickname for you better Cheryl." Puck watched her sit beside him on the bed and casually took off her black dress.

Noah felt his mouth water as she took our phone and turned up a playlist. Cheryl saw his boner by the first verse of _Womanizer_ by Britney Spears and smirked almost instantly. She laid on top of him and spread out her legs around his waist. Cheryl shamelessly winked and closed his mouth. "Save that for later," The Riverdale High head cheerleader giggled while ripping off Puck's shirt. He watched the material get flung across the room. "Didn't you wear that red bra in the boys locker room a while back?" He asked; stroking the back of his girlfriend's neck softly. "Yes." Cheryl answered casually and toyed with his Mohawk.

After Noah and Cheryl took off his pants, the room filled itself with temporary silence. "This is the part where you kiss me, _bad boy_." The red headed vixen whispered alluringly; leaning closer to him. His fingers trailed up to the back her lacy bra and he groaned feeling the rough fabric. "Just a sec Cherry doll." The quarterback groaned again with satisfaction. "Allow me." Cheryl winked and almost unhooked her bra. Puck smashed his lips into his girlfriend's. She felt his rough hands groping her waist and caressing her lower back beforehand.

It didn't take long for Cheryl Blossom to melt into the arms of Noah Puckerman and wrap her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed it against its roof; listening to her glorious moan. She pressed her nails into his back as his hands worked their way up to her melons. "You can unhook it if you want Noah," Cheryl drawled; referring to her iconic lacy red bra. "Can I?" Puck grinned lecherously. She tapped her chin mischievously. "Just remember that no one can touch me like you and no one can touch you like me." The ginger vixen ordered calmly before kissing his lips again, then working hers down to his neck. The Lima quarterback started groping her breasts before she swatted his hands away and placed them on her hips.

Noah Puckerman fell in love with Cheryl Blossom again, only more. He sighed in bliss as their lips molded in sync. Their hips grinded against each other as _Never Gonna Leave this Bed_ by Maroon 5 started playing. She stared up into those hazel eyes that were her secret weakness after more making out and her hair got tangled in his rough hands."I love you Cheryl." Noah confessed to her hazily; holding her closer to him. "I hate your ass sometimes, but you're _fun_ to canoodle with...hockey Puck." The Riverdale queen bee smiled brightly. "You're so beautiful, and sexy," He rambled; caressing her being. "Thanks honey, but I'm kind of tired." Cheryl yawned softly as he stroked her back tenderly. "We don't have to go further if you want Cherry doll." Puck offered sincerely. "You're sweet." She lightly tapped his nose with a finger; resting her head on his chest. "I'm not-" The ginger pecked his lips and rested her head again. "You're the only chick that doesn't really...treat me like shit. And, uh, we don't even have to full-on fuck to have a good time, and it's just like. How the fuck did I end up with such a-"

The music softened as slightly Cheryl Blossom's eyes lit up. "Just...enjoy the moment. While I sleep on you that is." She pressed a finger onto his lips. "Well then, get some rest babe." Noah Puckerman whispered softly and kissed her hair. "I love you." He repeated, but she was fast asleep. They were both snuggled with each other cozily under the warm covers of her bed.


	2. 2 The way I whine (04-09 07:17:31)

**This is more of a one shot, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale or Glee. If I did, I'd give the characters _way_ better family lives, because they deserve them. Except Ms. Grundy, since she's a creep. LOL**

Cheryl Blossom anxiously waited behind the rooftop of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, the iconic hangout for several Riverdale residents and students, with Josie and Melody. "I-I'm nervous girls." Cheryl panted stressfully. "Cheryl, you shouldn't worry. You're gorgeous, everyone loves you." Josie replied sweetly, Melody nodding in agreement. "Besides, you're letting Josie be on the squad. That's awesome." Melody whispered zealously. "I guess." The ginger muttered insecurely. "Then what do you have to worry about?" The lead singer of the Pussycats asked with a genuine smile. "My clingy boyfriend from Lima. West McKinley High." Cheryl confessed quickly with a scoff. "But you said he's hot as hell!" Josie exclaimed softly. "Yes I did." The head cheerleader replied. "And you said he's sweet to you!" Melody added. "He is." "What's his name?" Josie and Melody inquired curiously; eyes widened and sparkling. "He's their moronic, annoying, sexy, secretly kind quarterback. Noah Puckerman." Cheryl rolled her eyes and answered hesitantly. "Oh my gosh!" The two musicians exclaimed in surprise. "You two are meant for each other!" They squealed. "He might be here tonight." Melody beamed. "Driving himself crazy for you…" Josie added. "Noah probably brought you a big bouquet of-" "That's enough girls." Cheryl sneered angrily. "We have a show to put on. At least for tonight." She continued; leading her friends onto the roof.

The audience from the ground cheered excitedly, and Cheryl Blossom felt her heart beating faster. Her anxiety grew, but Josie tapped her shoulder gently and whispered, "Hey. You got this girl. We're right here beside you.". And almost on cue, Melody winked at the two cheerfully. The Riverdale queen bee took a deep breath and nodded before Josie put on the speaker, "Let's do this." She grinned to herself.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_," Josie started the chorus of Milkshake as Melody and Cheryl joined in.

"_And they're like, it's better than yours._

_Damn right, it's better than yours,_

_I could teach you but I have to charge._

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like, it's better than yours,_

_Damn right, it's better than yours,_

_I could teach you, but I have to charge.._."

The number flew by quickly, and Cheryl smiled at her friends and how well they sang together. Their harmony was perfect, the trio hit every note spot-on, and the audience was paying attention obedient and joyfully. As they took a bow, Josie beamed at Melody and Cheryl. The trio strolled off the roof downstairs to the backstage room in Pop's only performers and Pop knew about. "We were amazing!" Melody squealed excitedly. "I-I mean, Melody and I knew you could do it Cheryl." Josie smirked all-knowingly. "Fine, fine. You guys were right. We are a great music group when we sing together." The head river vixen grinned. "Did you see him?" The two Pussycats asked curiously. "No, I didn't. I don't mind though. He's kind of a creep." Cheryl joked with a girly giggle. "I did." Melody piped up amusingly.

Cheryl Blossom's face fell. "What's wrong? Was it something I-" Josie cut her friend off. "Did something happen between you two?" The lead singer of the Pussycats asked empathetically. Cheryl nodded with a frown. "If you don't want to tell us, we'll understand. It'll be completely confidential." Melody cleared the silence and sat down beside her friends. Riverdale High's head cheerleader sighed with a grimace. "If you have to know-"

The door burst open, and a teenage heartthrob with a mohawk opened the door; staring at Cheryl's watering eyes. His lips were curled into a huge smile. "Cherry doll! You-" Before he could give her any PDA, Josie and Melody fiercely blocked his way. "What did you do to her?!" "Do you know what she's been through because of you?!" "Girls-" Cheryl attempted to stop their yelling, but failed. "Get out of here you heartbreaking asshole!" Josie glanced at Melody's aggressive language. "Sorry." She lipped to her fellow band member briefly.

The head cheerleader stood up from her seat by the mirror and strutted behind the singers. "Melody, Josie," The ginger stated their names; causing them to stop. "This is between me and my boyfriend, I don't want you to get hurt by something unintentional because you two and Toni mean the world to me." She continued. "So please have a seat or get a bite to eat while I handle this on my own." Cheryl explained with a slight aggressive and tenderness in her voice. "Okay. Just be careful and remember that we're always here for you." The two musicians responded nervously before leaving the backstage room.

The couple stared into each other's eyes as the tension between them built up more and more. "What do you want this time? A rebound from Quinn? Was it naggy Rachel? Or that slut Santana? To break up with my ass because I'm not sexy enough for you? You clingy ass man-" Cheryl Blossom ranted in a rage before Puck kissed her roughly; cupping her ass up to him so they could make out closer to each other.

They closed their eyes at the same time as their kisses filled themselves with more and more passion. Cheryl almost instantly erected a moan while his tongue entered her mouth and battled with hers. Of course her tongue was dominant. "Mhmm…" The head river vixen hummed in sheer bliss. The couple opened and stared into each other's eyes with lust and satisfaction. Noah kissed her again before stopping and whispering into her ear huskily, "The girls at my school have nothing on you Cherry doll. No one can be better than my girl." Cheryl scoffed sophisticatedly, "So you didn't cheat on me while you were out of town." "Fuck no baby, you're the only one I want. Hell, I could marry you right now Cherry doll." The Lima quarterback exclaimed and leaned against the wall. She scowled and giggled at the same time as Noah moved a hand up to squeeze one of her boobs under her shirt and bra. "Besides, you have the perfect tits and body a guy could ask for." He chuckled; making the secretive diva blush. "Now that I think about it, I can't control if I'm in love with a monster…" She purred mischievously; tugging at his shirt with one hand and wrapping an arm around his neck. "Why don't we take this to your house Cheryl?" Puck offered with a lecherous smirk. "Maybe we will, maybe we won't honey." Cheryl cooed seductively. "I like it when you call me honey." He drawled hazily. "No one can call me Cherry doll like you. _Honey_." She giggled.

Puck withdrew his hands from her ass and grinned with lust-filled eyes in a daze. "Let's get outta here bad boy," Cheryl Blossom whispered to her boyfriend bewitchingly; dragging him outside with her ruby red bag. "Yes ma'am!" Noah Puckerman whispered back ecstatically. As the queen bee swayed her hips, her boyfriend let out a loud whistle from his lips. "Shut up, you idiot!" She scolded softly. "I can't help it if you're the sexiest thing in shorts and a t-shirt babe." He flirted back confidently. "Whatever. You have protection, don't you hockey Puck?" She asked softly on the way to her car. "Always Cherry doll. Mainly for you." The football player smirked and kissed her hand romantically. "You're my creep and jockey bad boy honey," Cheryl smiled genuinely as she shook the gear shift. Noah kissed the cheerleader's cheek and placed his hand on top of hers. As stars brightened up the sky, he watched her eyes twinkle in the moonlight back at his with relatively familiar love in them."And you're my Cherry doll."

As they drove off into the night, Noah whispered one thing that made her flush crimson. "I love the way you whine babe. Really turns me on…" "Shut up." She seethed bashfully.


	3. 3 Please promise me

Final Disclaimer: I DON'T own Riverdale or Glee. Also this one is more of a fluffy angst one-shot. I think it's cute, but that's probably just me.

Hope you love it my flowers!

Noah Puckerman glanced back at his wife, Cheryl Blossom Puckerman snuggled in his arms with her red hair smothered around the nearby pillows lovingly. Their bodies together like the perfect puzzle under the bed's covers and sheets. Before closing his eyes, she started tossing and turning. Her eyelids failed to hide their watery state, and her lips quivered in fear. "Put the cigarette down. Please honey. Don't do it. Nicotine is addictive, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Cheryl sobbed softly in distress. "N-Noah don't hurt me! If you put that stick in your mouth, you'll hurt me!" She shrieked softly in his arms. _Cherry doll's afraid I'll start_ _smoking again._

Noah shook Cheryl awake and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry I woke you." She whispered with shame. "Hey," he stroked her hair gently, "I'm not mad. I'm always tired." The couple laughed softly and snuggled closer to each other. "You're so sweet honey. What did I do to deserve you." The ginger cooed in her husband's arms. "First of all, everything. And second, you were crying about me smoking again. Don't worry about that babe! I love you and Corey too much to start again." Noah smiled genuinely; referring to their daughter in the process. "Are you sure?" Cheryl pouted doubtfully. The former football quarterback winked at his wife as his lips softly pressed against hers. "I'm so sorry I woke you." The young woman reiterated with a frown. "Hey. Don't be Cherry doll." Puck pecked her forehead and stared into her brown eyes. "Let's go to sleep now, I don't want to wake up tomorrow all drained from my stupid nightmare." She muttered. "Your nightmare isn't stupid." He chuckled softly. "I love you Cheryl Blossom Puckerman. I'll never hurt you baby." Noah whispered tenderly and planted a kiss in her soft ginger mane. "I love you Noah Puckerman Blossom. Neither will I, Noah." Cheryl answered with just as much love in her voice; resting her head closer to her husband on his chest. "My Cherry doll." "My bad boy."


End file.
